


Mundane Puzzles

by brawltogethernow



Series: stuff I wrote for 3SF [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Games, Gen, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better for cooling down after insane, magical games than...more games, only not insane or magical? If you ask Yugi, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was for [Yuugi and mundane puzzles](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=4070371#cmt4070371).

He's just got back from facing a marathon of magical challenges—he's been pushed to his limits, solved the toughest kinds of puzzles he can imagine (and how does he know who was solving what?) and his _— his brain is tired._  
  
He finishes filling out random numbers in the pen-and-paper puzzle he's just made up for himself, taps his pen twice, and then starts trying to make rows to navigate from one side of the page to the other.  
  
It's pretty easy—exactly as easy as it always is. And it's still fun! —He's starting to feel less like his thoughts are mush already.


End file.
